


The Best Laid Schemes

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The best laid schemes o' mice an' men gang aft agley..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#4 - "Theory"

In theory, it all sounded pretty straightforward. After an evening of good food and fine wine, they'd settle down to watch a bit of telly: _Match of the Day_ , or maybe _Benny Hill_. Whatever. Doyle, being weary after a long, hard week, would soon let his eyes drift shut. And that's when Bodie would make his move...

As Bodie gathered up his scattered clothing and meekly followed his naked partner to bed, he had to admit that, overall, his plan was a rousing success.

But he had honestly expected Doyle to be the one who didn't know what hit him.


End file.
